Alien Zarab
"You need the Beta Capsule to transform, now give me it!" Alien Zarab to Shin Hayata, episode 18: "The Brother Who Came From Space" are aliens skilled from the planet Zarab in illusion, known for transforming into the Imitation Ultraman. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 ~ 40 m *Weight: 30 ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Planet Zarab History Ultraman Another alien that planned to take over Earth, Zarab claimed to be the friend of humanity. The science patrol thought he was peaceful because, he wiped out a poison mist that was killing people in Japan. Zarab knew that this was his chance to strike, since, he had the element of surprise. Before he could do anything, he captured Hayata, whom was spying on him. He commanded Hayata to hand over the beta capsule. Hayata refused to give into his orders. Later on, Ultraman appeared over the city. He was destroying the city! The next day, there was a council meeting, Zarab was there. He insisted that the science patrol should attack Ultraman if he returns! Zarab was secretly trying to frame Ultraman but, nobody else realized that. Except for Hoshino. He said that Ultraman would not do that. But, the science patrol had to attack Ultraman. Later that night, Ultraman began his rampage. Hoshino found Hayata in a building. Hayata was freed. Then he became Ultraman! The science patrol realized the first one was an impostor. As the fake ultra tried to escape, Ultraman shot his spectrum ray him. It was really Zarab all along! After Ultraman fought Zarab in a long fight, Ultraman killed the evil alien, thus, ending his invasion. But, that was not the end. A few months later, Zarab was resurrected along with Kemular and Baltan. Mephilas did not want to use violence so he made the images disappeared. They were only a presentation of his power. Trivia *Alien Zarab was created from a heavily modified Ragon suit. *Alien Zarab's name is actually the word "Brother" pronounced backwards, as Zarab claims himself to be an elderly brother to the humanity. *The Alien Zarab holograph created by Mephilas constantly sucked in breath through it's mouth hole, the only incarnation of Zarab known to do this. *The voice in the english translation for Zarab is a lot stronger and deeper. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers In the film Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers, Alien Zarab has formed an alliance with fellow aliens: Alien Temperor, Alien Guts, and Alien Nackle in order to kill Ultraman Mebius and release U-Killersaurus and Yapool from the seaside of Kobe. After Temperor was destroyed by Mebius, Zarab was sent to take care of "Phase 2" of the plan. After kidnapping a friend of Mirai (Ultraman Mebius's human form) as well as both poisoning and paralyzing Mirai, Zarab transformed into "Imitation Mebius" and attacked the city of Kobe. Luckily, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius again and after a long battle, manages to destroy Alien Zarab using Mebius shot . However, Zarab managed to complete phase 2 before dying and left Mebius weak enough for Guts and Nackle to attack Mebius. Trivia *This incarnation of Alien Zarab is a lot more muscular than his old form. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey This Alien reappeared in the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Zarab is portrayed as a moronic, and comedic character who steals useless Battle Nizers for unexplained reasons. He does however manage to kidnap Haruna (the female member of the ZAP SPACY crew) and disguises himself as her to masquerade as her to the rest of the ZAP SPACY crew members, but fails miserably and comically when he cannot cope with the simple life of humanity, mistaking insignificant terms for danger. However the real Haruna returns and Zarab is exposed as the fake. However before the ZAP SPACY can take action, Alien Zarab transforms into Imitation Ultraman and becomes more of a threat to the ZAP SPACY crew. However, after a short and comedic battle against Rei's Gomora and a vengeful Haruna, Alien Zarab's true form is revealed. Hurting and humiliated, Alien Zarab flees from Planet Hammer never to bother anyone ever again. Trivia *The anatomy page that Zarab stumbles upon lists several organs as 'Medusa,' 'Misery,' 'The Cat with Nine Lives,' and 'Greedy Neighbors.' It is unknown whether this is a case of random english insertion to make the page look impressive, or whether the organs unique to Zarab were literally named that. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Although not seen in full body, Alien Zarab's hand is shown grabbing the Giga Battle Nizer in the end of the series and then he gives it to Belial in Ultra Galaxy mega monster battle. ' Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie In the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie, Alien Zarab (as Imitation Ultraman) attacks two guard Ultras and frees Ultraman Belial from his prison son. After revealing his true identity, Alien Zarab gives Belial the Giga Battle Nizer in hopes of the two forming an alliance. Instead, Belial betrays and kills Zarab and heads to M78 to attack the other Ultramen. Trivia *It's unknown if this Alien Zarab is the same one that appears in Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle NEO or if this one is a different one of its kind. Powers and Weapons Overall *Pyschic Attack: Zarab can launch a very painful mental assault with the raising of his hand. Even an Ultraman isn't able to resist for long. *Missiles: When at a giant size, Zarab can launch explosive missiles from the tips of his fingers. *Imitation: Zarab Seijin can mimic other organisms, such as humans or Ultras *Size Change: When needed, Zarab can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Bindings: Zarab can imprison organisms in metal rings that can only be broken by salt water, such as tears. The more the prisoner struggles, the tighter the bands become, crushing them. *Flight: Zarab can fly at extremely slow speeds. Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers *Energy Wave: Zarab can release a powerful, purplish energy beam from his hands. It can be charged up as well, but it's power only barely rivals Ultraman Mebius' own attack, the Mebium Beam. *Energy Shield: Zarab can create a tiny, crystal-like energy shield in front of his upper body. It managed to hold off Mebius' Wrist Blasts, but it's true strength is unknown. Gallery Alien zarab I.png Alien zarab II.png Zarab 22.jpg Alien zarab Imit v ultraman.png Alien zarabb.png Alien zarab mbs ulr brthrs.png Ultr Glxy Aln Zrb Anatimy.png|Alien Zarab's anatomy Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Imitators Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Antagonists Category:Villains